


My Heart is Beating the Same

by tomfoolery14



Series: Dialogue Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: utterly domestic boyfriends share a morning routine and fall deeper in love at the same time





	My Heart is Beating the Same

**Author's Note:**

> written for the dialogue prompt "just trust me."

Magnus’ nimble fingers threaded through Alec’s soft, ruffled hair as he hummed contentedly. “You’re exquisite, Alexander.”

“You’re perfect,” was Alec’s immediate reply, soft and breathless.

They were spread out across the mussed golden sheets, naked bodies glazed with sweat as their breathing began to slow back down, settling the rise and fall of their chests. Magnus was on his back, one arm behind his head with his free hand anchored on Alec’s head while his legs were splayed open, barely covered by the sheet he’d halfheartedly pulled across himself. Alec was between his legs, lying on his stomach, with his face pressed against Magnus’ thigh, looking utterly sated.

Magnus felt unhinged in the best way, limbs numb and tingly. It felt like everything inside of him had liquefied and seeped out in order to make room for everything Alec made him feel. All the anger and fear and hate and weakness had no place inside of him when Alec offered him so much better.

The only sound in the room was the gentle scratching of Alec’s facial hair on the delicate skin of Magnus’ inner thigh that he was affectionately nuzzling. On every exhale through his nose, Alec’s breath tickled across Magnus’ leg and made him chuckle.

“What?” Alec asked, a soft smile on his face.

“Nothing, my love. I’m just happy,” Magnus replied, his eyes trained on the ceiling above him as his fingers slowed in Alec’s hair.

With a disappointed hum, Alec leaned up onto his elbows that were anchored on either side of Magnus’ leg. “Whoa,” he remarked quietly, and Magnus jumped in surprise as he felt the pads of Alec’s thumbs brushing at him.

Leaning up against the pillows, Magnus looked down at Alec to find him carefully inspecting the patch of skin his stubble had rubbed a bit raw, tinged a gentle pink.

“Did I hurt you? I’m sorry.” Alec reached up to rub at his beard thoughtfully. It was still tight to his jaw, only a few days old, but Magnus had noted in the past that his facial hair did have a tendency to grow rather quickly.

“I didn’t mind it. In fact,” Magnus stretched purposefully, “I rather liked it.”

Leaning down to brush his lips over the sensitive skin, Alec kissed away the burn with warm, slick lips that made a shiver shoot down Magnus’ spine. “I’ll shave today,” he promised, standing up from the bed and rolling his shoulders.

“I like you both ways,” Magnus offered, sitting up and reaching for his discarded boxer briefs as he watched Alec walk into the ensuite bathroom.

Alec regarded himself in the mirror, rubbing at his beard again before opening the cabinet beneath the sink and rooting around in it.

“What are you looking for?” Magnus got up, ignoring the delicate popping of his joints and came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Alec with his hands pressed low on his hips.

“My razor; ’m gonna shave,” Alec replied, setting out the shaving cream and a towel on the porcelain countertop.

“Why don’t you let me?” Magnus offered. “You always end up with little nicks on your face. That nasty habit of hurrying through your tasks for the sake of what you call efficiency is taking its toll.”

Alec raised his eyebrows playfully, challenging Magnus for only a moment, before he relented and handed over his electric razor. “Fine.”

“Oh no, I won’t be using that abomination,” Magnus laughed, pushing Alec’s hand down. “I’m going with the tried and true method. You’ll like it better.” With a snap of his fingers, a velvet cloth, folding into three appeared next to the sink basin, and Magnus carefully unfolded it to reveal an immaculately well-kept pair of straight razors. The silver blades gleamed brightly in the light, and the pearl handles sparkled faintly, causing the ridges of the intricate engraving to stand out in faint relief. “I’ve had these for centuries, and they’ve never failed me.”

“I’ve never tried a straight razor,” Alec remarked, almost to himself as he looked at them. He carefully ran the side of his forefinger across the blade, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly when he managed to draw a drop of blood.

“Rather a good thing, it seems.” With a small smirk, Magnus reached for Alec’s hand and moved his palm flat over it, closing the skin back up. “Hands to yourself if you want to keep all your appendages intact, mm?”

Alec snorted in offense, but allowed Magnus to guide him by his shoulders back against the countertop, sitting carefully.

Once Magnus had prepared the lather, he ran hot water along the blade of the razor before lifting it up to the corner of Alec’s right cheek.

Alec was stock still, but Magnus could see the way his eyes tracked his movements with a ghost of apprehension in his eyes.

“Just trust me,” Magnus said softly, slotting the fingers of his free hand between Alec’s where they clutched the edge of the counter. “I won’t hurt you.”

“I know.” Closing his eyes, Alec surrendered, and Magnus made the first calculated drag down against the hair on his cheek.

There was a kind of purity in the intimate nature of the trust Alec gave Magnus, and it was Magnus’ honor and delight to return it. He’d learned fast, even as a young warlock, that the way to survive in this world was to be capable of trust and to have it in return. He’d be burned many more times than not in his many lifetimes—it took a long time to realize that blind faith had no place in earning it. Alec had had to do the same; a soldier who spent every day of his life after age thirteen working in the field and had it emblazoned in his mind that their lives were meant to be short for the sake of honor. He couldn’t do his job if he was unable to rely on those who fought at his side. A relationship, love, required loyalty just the same.

Carefully, Magnus pulled the blade across the cut of Alec’s chin, revealing the small, horizontal scar that moved parallel to it. It was clearly an old scar, likely earned like a medal of honor in a fight. Pulling the razor away, Magnus kissed it softly, a lingering kiss into which he poured a bit of his heart into.

He knew Alec wasn’t used to touches like these. Vulnerability was new enough for him, having spent nearly two decades of his life believing that the way to survive was to hide, to break off every part of himself that didn’t belong in the world he grew up in. It was one of the most beautiful sights for Magnus to seem him bloom, to learn to lay himself bare to Magnus. What he was still learning, however, was to accept when he was rewarded with love.

With the last fluid stroke of the razor blade, Magnus set it down on the edge of the sink and carefully pressed the towel against Alec’s jaw to wipe clean the last trails of shaving cream. “There,” he mused warmly. “All done.”

Alec reached up to grasp Magnus’ wrist, holding him still. “I love you,” he said simply, a flush in his cheeks from more than just the rawness of the straight razor.

“I love you too, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com)


End file.
